


Well this is an unorthodox method of killing Dorothy Gale...

by generally_happy_person



Category: The Wizard Of Oz (1939)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Stupidity, This Is STUPID, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generally_happy_person/pseuds/generally_happy_person
Summary: I'm crouching on top of a balcony spying for Dorothy Gale. My mistress hasn't said to do this, but this will count right?





	

I'm crouching on top of a balcony spying for Dorothy Gale. My mistress hasn't said to do this, but this will count right?

I do a mushroom dive off the balcony as I see the child nearly underneath me. I fall but do not open my wings. I see the pale yellow road in the moonlight as a hurtle down towards it almost silently. I'm totally not going to miss. Wait, now I remember... her wickedness does not want me to kill her, just kidnap her. O well, I can't stop now that I'm two metres above her little, unsuspecting head.

Weeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!  
Ouch. I seem to have missed.  
I don't feel so good.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this with my family doing a creative writing competition so naturally I wrote a fanfic. I should really get a life. And yes I was also listening to Wicked while writing this. And yes, the character is a winged monkey.


End file.
